The LeStrange Heiress
by Hermione LeStrange
Summary: From the second their child was born they had everything but 8hours later they lost their reason to live: Their baby.Will they get their child back or will they forever live in Revenge-From the author who brought you Raising Granger.
1. Prologue

_**This is my second fic, i really like this story and i hope that you will enjoy it as well. please review and tell me what you think of it, your opinions matter.**_

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

It was ********ber **th of 1979, the night was fairly cold with rain clouds filling every gap of the night sky. Rain pelted down hard and fast, thunder rumbled and lighting bolts shooting off in all directions, the sound was horrifying to young ears but there was a sound far more painful to hear. " Okay, push Mrs. LeStrange, push". Exclaimed the doctor.

Bellatrix Lestrange was giving birth to her first child and she was finding it very difficult, the pain was to much for her. " I-I Can't Do It!". Screamed Bellatrix, squeezing her husband's hand tightly making Rodolphus loose feeling in his hand. "Yes you can Bella, you can do this". Said Narcissa, holding on to Bellatrix's left hand. "Just breathe, Bella, Breathe". Cooed Narcissa. Bellatrix gave her a death glare, rage was filling every inch of her body and then she screamed out in pain. "AAAAHHHHH!". Bellatrix pushed with all of her might and then it was over, Bella stopped screaming but a tiny life form was screaming instead.

" It's a girl!". The doctor said excitedly. Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at each other with much joy in their eyes and matching smiles, Rodolphus kissed his wife with passion guiding his lips to Bella's. The doctor got the nurse to hold the baby while she cut the umbilicul cord and **(A/n: did what ever comes next, sorry I don't know much about child birth and the process of it). **The nurse took the baby girl to the cleaning area and started to clean up the baby while the doctor cleaned up the mess with wandless magic.

Bellatrix was panting a bit, the birthing had tired her out but she was eager to see her daughter. "What are you going to name her?". Narcissa asked eagerly. "I-I..I don't know, what do you think Rod?". Said Bellatrix, looking at her husband. " I haven't the slightest idea, maybe we should see what she looks like before decide on anything". Suggested Rodolphus, hoping the nurse would hear so she could hurry up and give their child to them.

Luckily the nurse did hear him and she did speed up the cleaning and then she wrapped the baby up in a nice warm blanket and made her way back to the happy couple. The baby was still screaming a bit but that all changed when this happened. " Here you are". The nurse said with a smiling face as she handed the baby over to Bellatrix. "Hey sweetie, do you know who I am?". Bellatrix cooed. The baby stopped screaming and open her eyes one at a time and then silence filled the room. Everyone looked at the baby and the baby looked at her mother.

The doctor went over to the baby to check if it was alive and well her jaw dropped when she saw the baby blinking as she tried to keep her eyes open. " Never in my career have I ever seen a newborn baby easily recognise it's own parent's voice before, this is the rarest baby I have ever seen in my entire life". The doctor exclaimed. "Is that a bad thing to happen?". Bellatrix asked worryingly.

"I don't know, I mean I've heard stories about babies that took an hour to recognised it's parents and some turned out fine but this I really can't say". The doctor said curiously as she peered at the baby from a distance. " The only way for us to find out is to wait and see what happens cause the child is unique and...it's rarer then a red diamond and there is only thirty-five flawless red diamonds left in the world, so the baby's intelligence level is very, very rare". Warned the doctor.

"Wait you said that some turned fine but what about the others?". Narcissa asked curiously. " Well others were put up for adoption because the parents were frightened of their child and when they realised their mistake, they tried to get their child back but the child forgot their voices. Although it did take the parents a few months before they realised their mistake so...yeah". The doctor's voice was sympathic.

A small plump nurse entered the room with a small note in her hand. Her hair was a dark red and her face was a pasty white with large freckles covering her face while the Doctor and Sen. Nurse were brunettes with russet skin. " ummm...Excuse me Dr. Peterson, Mr. Malfoy is here and he wants to come up and see Mr. and Mrs. LeStrange, should I send him in?". The small plump woman squeaked nervously.

" Please, send him in". Narcissa answered but the nurse stood there, waiting for an answer from Dr. Peterson. "Well what are you waiting for, go get him". Barked the doctor. And with that said she gave a little squeak and took off, leaving the room without a trace. " I swear the interns are getting dumber every year". Sighed Sen. Nurse Schofield, Dr. Peterson nodded in agreement.

" PETERSON, SCHOFIELD We Need You In Room 206 ASAP!". Yelled the male doctor in the hallway with a severely injured man in his arms, he looked like he was _**tortured**_ to death. Dr. Peterson and Sen. Nurse Schofield waved goodbye as they ran out of the room. Then Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Narcissa turn their attention to the little baby in her mother's arms. " She's beautiful and so tiny". Rodolphus said dreamily. The baby looked at him like she recognised him. " She's got your caramel eyes, it suits her perfectly". Bella wasn't kidding when she said that, the baby's eyes were a perfect match for her face and without them she would look odd.

The baby looked eagerly at her parents, like she was waiting for them to confirm that they were her parents. Rodolphus carefully and ever so slowly moved his right index finger into his daughter's left hand. The baby stopped the continuous blinking and just stared at the people in front of her and blinked when needed to. " Hey, do you know who I am? I'm your mummy-" Bellatrix said softly and then she continued. " and this is your daddy". Bellatrix looked at Rodolphus as she finished her sentence.

The couple looked at each other with so much love in their eyes and then they cast their loving gaze on their little creation and their daughter formed the tiniest smile which got an 'aww' from everyone in the room. " She's got your nose". Said Rodolphus with much 'aww' in his voice. " Have you decided on a name yet?". Narcissa asked curiously. " We should give her an unique name". Bellatrix said lovingly. Rodolphus loved hearing his wife speak with love ringing out through her voice, it was like a drug to him and then he thought of a name that was so perfect his grin was even wider than before.

" Finally, I found you guys". Lucius exclaimed happily as he entered the room with his 2 month and 3 weeks old son in his arms. "Lucius!". Narcissa sprung up from her seat ran around to the right side of the room where her husband had entered.

Narcissa gave her husband a great big kiss, it looked like a kiss that you give to someone you haven't seen in a very long time. "I missed you and our son". Breathed Narcissa. " I'm sorry I took so long but Draco seemed to be enjoying me yelling at the workers after they screw up". Lucius spoke smugly. Their Draco had inherited a lot of his father's features: storm grey eyes, pale skin, envious facial features that are already and slowly developing but Draco's hair color was a bit of a dirty blonde color mixed with platinum blonde which made young master Draco look so exquisite.

His father had platinum blonde that went a bit passed his ears, he had a model's face that a lot of women would find as intimidating as it was sexy and his body was thin build and Narcissa had luscious dark blonde hair and such a delicate body that a lot of women envied. Narcissa took Draco into her arms and went back to her seat with Lucius right behind her. They noticed Rodolphus whisper something into Bellatrix's ear and then she said. "Roddy that is a beautiful name for our daughter, we should definitely name her that". Gasped Bellatrix, looking very pleased with Rodolphus. " So what's the crazy masochist couple going name their daughter?". Even though Lucius sounded like he was joking he was actually been quite serious with the question.

But before they could answer Draco started crying out again but it wasn't that loud. "What's wrong Drakey?". Narcissa cooed, trying to calm her son down. The baby girl tried to look behind her but her fragile neck wouldn't move much and her parents noticed what she was trying to do. Bellatrix carefully moved her baby around so her face was gazing at Draco, then this happened. Draco eyes locked onto a set beautiful caramel eyes and those caramel were looking inside Draco's storm grey eyes, Draco had stopped crying cause he was lost in a stranger's eyes.

The adults were looking at each other and thinking: wtf just happened?. Then the babies started cooeing different sounds like nothing just happened. Narcissa and Bellatrix leaned their babies closer to see what will happen but the babies didn't seemed interested in each other. " I can tell that they are going to be enemies as all cousins are". Lucius sighed. "Well technically they won't be since me and Bella aren't related by blood but we are still sisters". Narcissa said with logic tone.

Narcissa's parents: Mr and Mrs. Lefèvre were sent to Azkaban due to their allegiance to the Dark Lord and they received the dementors kiss by accident when Narcissa was seven years old and her parents were taken away from her when she was three. The court tried to send her to a foster family but the Black family won the case and that's how Bellatrix and Narcissa became more than just best friends.

"Yes but still there will be some rivalry between the two". Bellatrix spoke softly as she admired her daughter. Rodolphus leaned back into his chair and shoved his hands down into the pockets of his pants, his right hand touched something cold and metallic. Curiosity sprung up on to his handsome face as he pulled the item from his pocket. It was a silver chain necklace with the family ring on it, on the front the ring had the insignia or crest of the LeStrange's family shield: A Dire wolf's head with one ruby gemstone for the left eye and a emerald stone on the right. And on the back LeStrange was on there but in ancient viking runes so no one but the LeStrange family could decipher it or understand what was written there.

"Here you go sweetie". Said Rodolphus as he put on the necklace around his daughter's neck. "What's that?". Bellatrix asked but then she recognised the ring, she had one too but she wore it on her ring finger so it was next to her wedding ring. " Take it off of her, she could accidently choke herself with it". Narcissa spoke of worry and feared what she had said could happen. "Don't worry I put a few charms on the necklace to prevent that from happening and it can never harm her cause the chain will loosing up until it falls off". Rodolphus said reassuringly. "What's her hair color?, I can't really tell what type of brown it is". Asked a very annoyed Lucius.

Rodolphus had a dark Bronze hair color that used to be golden brown when he was very young but as he got older his hair turned bronze and the style of hair he has is a Chase Crawford look. Bellatrix has a chocolate brown hair**( it's mistaken for black)** color and her hair has well defined curls framing her beautiful face. But their daughter had a dark golden brown hair, the combination of Rodolphus's and Bellatrix's hair color that she has recieved. " I think it's a dark shade of golden brown". Narcissa suggested.

As seven hours went by the LeStrange's and Malfoy's sat together and spoke of thoughtful things to do in the near future, for example: They said that they will leave the Knights of Walpurgis and raise the children. They wanted to have a family built on love and respect...and They were looking foward to hear their own child calling them mum and dad for the first time in their life.

* * *

_**1 hour later...**_

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**In Breaking news today,  
the infamous Death Eaters Rodolphus and Bellatrix LeStrange have been arrested today for Torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom. Frank Longbottom is pressumed dead.**_

_**Death Eaters were seen apparating away from the Longbottom residence eight hours ago and the proof that confirmed that the LeStrange's commited the crime was Alice screaming out "Please don't kill me Rodolphus!, stop!, Please Tell Bellatrix to stop!". We would have written more of what Alice was saying but it was just to graphic for the public and the LeStrange couple will spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban and will recieve the Dementor's kiss on their 90th anniversary.**_

_**And in other news today, have the Malfoy's lost a court case that no one knows about? We will tell you more about it tomorrow.**_

* * *

_So what do you think? Good, Bad or just plain stupid..jks. Please review._

**_Also just to let you know that I won't post the next chapter until Im done writing chapters three- five 1/2, okay?_**

_here is a description of the Chase Crawford look: The hair is cut in long layers on top and cut short in back. A razor is used to give the front a disconnected, shattered look. The style can be worn loose or slicked back with gel for a more formal, professional look._


	2. Chap1 How I survive

**_Chapter One:_**

**_How I Survive _**

**Some where in England...14 years later...**

Four weeks ago my fourth year at Hogwarts ended and now in two weeks my fifth year was about to start, just fuckin dandy.

It's 4a.m. and I'm not even tired, well that's a lie but I'll be honest with you my insomia is really bad and sleeping pills have no effect on me. The insomia maybe bad but I grew up with having insomia and I learned that it can actually be a good thing to have at times, for example when I'm at Hogwarts I get a butt load of work and homework so since I can't sleep I start the work at bed time and finish it all an hour before the alarm goes off.

So you see it's not all bad but after a while it messes with your head and sometimes it feels like I'm not awake or alive at all and when you feel that way you lose all sense of feeling and control. Just say you saw someone crying or bleeding to death you would just walk past them without a care in a world because your mind thinks it's just a dream to you and that's why you won't help them cause to you it's all fake but it's actually happening, you just don't realise it though.

I have falling asleep a few times but I don't sleep for very long because of the nightmares. My past haunts my dreams to this very day and it's because of that I have never had a good night sleep in nine years.

The house I'm in is cold, very cold. I like this house cause I feel safe and I don't have to worry about my family. Family? pfft, they were never my family to begin with, all they do is abuse and criticise me because I'm different from them. I wish my real family were still around, then maybe my past wouldn't be so horrible and I wouldn't have insomia or depression.

My 'family' thinks I'm lying about having depression just to get attention. If I wanted attention I'll just repeat what I did when I was ten: 'playing' with matches. I always had a thing for causing trouble when I'm not at Hogwarts although there have been times when trouble needed to be caused, sometimes people knew it was me who helped cause trouble and 99% of the time no one except for me and my two best friends, in the whole world, who knew that we created trouble and we have never been caught or got in trouble for it.

I'm just full of suprises that no one has ever dared to even image what I can do( or even write about). People may think I'm just a simple teen going life changes but really I have a dark side that only a hand full of trusted people know what I'm capable of.

At the moment I'm in my room, sitting on a broken bed that I have fixed so many times. I hear a silent thud coming from behind me, I turn around to see what it was.

Big hypnotic eyes stare back at me. I smile softly and greet my magical familar with my fingers gently stroking it's head to the back of it's neck. I hold my hand out to the creature and the familar dropped something into my hand, it's cold and it feels like smooth metal and leather: It's a watch. I bring it to my face to check what the time is.

It's currently 4:18a.m. " I guess it's time to go home then". I sighed sadly. I hated home, to be honest that place doesn't deserved to be called home cause if it was home it would have a family built on love and respect for each other and actually be worried if their child doesn't come one night, seriously about three years ago I ran away for about a day and a half then I went back 'home' and all I got was:

_(Flash Back)_

_" About time you got home, also your lunch went cold and so we gave it to the dog. Your going to have to wait for dinner if you want any food to eat". My parental gaurdian sneered._

Now if your child ran away from home wouldn't you be worried about him/her?

Okay enough pondering, it's time to go back.

I put on the watch on my left wrist and then I took a deep breath. I grabbed my bag and put it on my back, I can feel my shoulders straining already from the weight of my bag...maybe I should shrink some items to ease up the pain that I'm feeling. I pick my motorbike helmet and carry it in my right hand.

I head down stairs and walk to the kitchen and then out the door. Once I'm outside I can feel and hear the rain softly hitting everything in it's path and the sound of thunder rumbled loudly through the night sky and lighting lit the night every three minutes, this is what I like to call a relaxing and peaceful night.

I made my over to the left side of the house were there was some shelter. I saw my third most precious thing in the world: a Honda FireBlade. The color of the bike is matte black and I placed a few charms on there like a charm that mutes the sound of the bike making it more silent than death and charm stops the bike from being badly wrecked in a collosion or crash but it's not unbreakable, charm is like giving it body armour.

I waved my wand over the bike and it makes a silent roar, showing it's alive. I put my helmet on and I pull down the visor, now no one can see my face. I get on the bike and rev it for a few seconds, just listening to the sounds that surround me.

My familar stared at me as it sat on my lap, it's eyes is full of much wonder and adventure, I wish I met it when I was a kid. After everything me and my companian have been through it still wants to stick around for the next adventure, I'm so ever grateful for all the things my companian has done for me I wish there was a way for me to repay it.

I slowly rode my bike onto the broken down road and I took one last look at the house before I had to leave again. This place is where I call home but no one knows about it except for me, not even my best and most trusted friends don't know about it or it's exisitence and I don't plan on telling them about it either. The reason why is because when I'm here I don't have to worry about anything, it's secret place where I can be myself and not have to worry about what people might think of me and besides everyone deserves some quiet time away from the world and it's problems.

Goodbye 1537 of Paper Street, I hope to see you again sometime in the future.

I was driving into the dark abyss with only my head lights guiding the way and thinking about nothing and only hearing the wind whip past me as I went a good 20 miles over the speed limit. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as drove in the darkness, knowing that I was 2 hours away from life and if I did crash I would never see the light of day or I would never get to see my friends smile ever again.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

As I approach my 'home' I turned off the head lights and by the time I was on the drive way I hopped off the bike pushed the motorbike into the back yard. In my backyard I made a secret hiding place for my bike cause if my gaurdians knew about the bike they would sell it and never let me attend Hogwarts ever again. Although there are a lot of things that I do that they don't know about.

I climbed up the back porch and carefully made my way to my bedroom window( my room is on the left side of the house). " _Alohomora"._ I whispered as I pointed my wand at the lock. I heard a soft click and then I opened the window and climbed through. I took off my helmet and hid it in my wardrobe along with my night gear that I was wearing. I got my pajama's on and I went over to the desk and I opened a secret compartment that I made two years ago. I pulled something cold and heavy out.

I watched my familar come in through the window and sit on my bed. With a wave of my wand the window closed suddenly with a silent thud and then I placed my attention on the item in my right hand. The item was a balisong or commonly known as the butterfly knife. I pulled my left sleeve up and flicked open the blade. Thunder was cracking and lighting lit the skies and from that same light, my room had some light in it and I could see the 10 inch blade (and the handle was 13 inches).

I moved the blade to the inside of my left fore arm and played the song I made in my head.

_**"This night, walk the dead  
**_

_**In a solitary style  
**_

_**And crash the cemetery gates.  
In the dress your husband hates  
Way down, mark the grave  
**_

_**Where the search lights find us  
Drinking by the mausoleum door  
And they found you on the bathroom floor**_

_**I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
**_

_**Back home, off the run  
**_

_**Singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun"  
**_

I slowly drag the blade down, watching little beads of blood spill out into small drops of blood. The physical pain stops the emotional pain, it feels like a weight has been lifted and I'm released from this burden of emotional pain..I feel alive again but come morning I'll know I will be back to where I started but for now I don't have to care..

_**"So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying (are you there at all?)  
If you want I'll keep on crying (do you care at all?)  
Did you get what you deserve? (are you there at all?)  
Is this what you always want me for?"  
**_

even if I'm dying inside for these few minutes of pain I'm granted a few seconds of hope for the future..._**  
**_

_**"I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**_

_**Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down**_

_**I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard"**_

and that's enough to make me smile...

_**"When will I miss you, when will I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
Made it so hard**_

_**"Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down..."**_

even though it's a fake.

After I made two more cuts I hid the blade in my desk again and made my way over to the bed. I placed my wand on my night stand and climbed into bed. I felt something under my pillow, I pulled it out and I saw a letter? It's adress to me but there's a black paw print on there. The gears in my mind started working and then I relised who sent me the letter. " Sirius!". I gasped.

I read the letter over and over again and then I burnt it so no one will ever see it again. I climbed back into bed and yawned loudly. I'm slowly drifting into an unsteady sleeping pattern...

But before I fall asleep I'll ask you one question...who am I?

* * *

**what do you think?**

**Please review, opinions matter good or bad...**

**unless of course it's about a person then no it doesn't matter much... and chapter 2 won't be up for a while.**


	3. Author's Note

I would like you to know that I will be rewritting the prologue because of how rushed it was and it is bothering me alot. I have a million reasons why I am doing this but I'm not going to waste any of your time.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
